The Loss
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: No knew anything about him. No one knew the sadness he had to go through, all the pain he's been through. No one knew anything. If only they knew... A REALLY dark one-shot about Amaimon and Rin. It's sort of hard to give a summary, so you'll just have to trust me on this one. Rated M for language and dark themes. AU R&R?


No one knew the pain he had to go through at home. No one knew the sadness he was feeling.

No one knew anything.

If only they knew...

(Amaimon's P.O.V.)

I sighed sadly when the bell rang throughout the school, indicating that the day was over. Most people would be relieved, would be happy that the day was over, but not me.

No... I would live at school if I had the choice.

Everytime I go home, I immediately get scolded. I don't know what I would do, but I would get scolded and yelled at. I shouldn't say "would" because I still do...

To me, my father is pretty much Satan himself! After I get the scolding, I will get beaten with a belt or a metal spoon. Then he'll make me do chores all around the house while my two older brothers laugh at me and add on to my work. I hardly get time to do my homework. I HAVE to keep my grades up or else he'll beat me half to death. I'd prefer to not take my chances.

The only person who knows this is my best friend Rin, and he only knows half of what he does to me. I made him swear that he wouldn't tell anybody, especially his family. If my father found out I told anybody what he did to me... I don't even want to imagine what he'd do to me.

Rin was sitting next to me in our last period and he flashed me a concerned look. "Are you sure you'll be fine at home?" He whispered as everyone rushed out of the classroom. I nodded and smiled to him.

"Of course. After all, I've gotten this far haven't I?" I whispered back. Rin smiled ever so softly and nodded.

"Alright... Se ya tomorrow then!" He said and rushed out of the classroom along with everyone else. My smile disappeared and I lingered behind a little bit longer.

"Amaimon... Don't you have a bus to catch?" The teacher, Mr. Tsubaki, asked. I nodded and grabbed my stuff, then walked out the door. Dammit... If only I could stay just a bit longer because of him. Then I'd have an excuse not to be home on time and spend as much time as I wanted walking home.

I had barely made it to my bus on time. Luckily there was still an open seat and I didn't have to share with anybody. I like to be alone in my thoughts on the bus. The bus started up and everything else became hazy around me as I zoned out.

I eventually made it home. I took a deep, shaky breath and turned the doorknob. My heart was thumping against my chest in fear of what will happen to me. I hesitantly walked in and I wasn't surprised at who I saw at the door.

"Haha! Welcome home Amaimon! Do you need a new change of pants because you look like you wet yourself." My father teased. I narrowed my eyes at him and bit my lip. I will not talk back to him, I will not talk back to him, I will not talk back to him...

"I didn't wet myself father." I said quietly. Shit, I talked back to him...

He slowly started to glare at me and quickly slapped me across the cheek. "Don't back sass me you piece of shit! You have no right to do that!" I felt my eyes water up at the stinging sensation that coursed through my face and from his insults. I don't know why I still feel hurt. He does this everyday.

I saw my eldest brother stand next to my dad and smirked. "Aw, look. He's crying~" He laughed. My father joined in.

"Ha! He is Mephisto! Why don't you go lead him to his room and tell him the chores for today. I have paperwork to finish and I don't want to waste my time on this worthless trash." He said. With that said, he left me to my eldest brother Mephisto.

I don't like him... He's meaner than my other brother, Lucifer, is.

"Well then. You heard him. Go to your room and check your dresser note. It has a list of all the chores you need to do." Mephisto smirked then left to the living room. He too had a job, so I guess that's what he's going to go do. I bet he hasn't moved out only because he likes seeing me cry and seeing me in pain.

I shakily walked down the dark hall to my room. I have the room furthest away from everyone else just so they could isolate me.

I'm so sick of it... I'm sick of crying, sick of the pain, sick of the sadness... I'm sick of myself... I have no one else to help me with this, so I give all of my agony to myself. I thought it would help me for some strange reason. It must have worked because I'm still alive today...

I opened my door to see complete darkness. I sighed and switched on the light then looked to my dresser. Like Mephisto said, there was a folded piece of paper lying on my dresser. I threw my backpack on the floor and picked up the note.

_1: Clean all the rooms in the house. Make sure there's not a single piece of dust on any piece of furniture.  
2: Do the dishes manually and put them away.  
3: Pick up any piece of trash you see in the backyard. Mephisto or I will check to make sure there is no trash.  
4: Cook dinner. Make sure it's a five star country dinner meal with the chicken and gravy and everything  
5: Do the dishes again  
6: Collect all the trash that you previously collected and take it out to the trash cans  
7: Vacuum the house  
8: Straighten up the living room_

I stared at the list. I'm actually surprised. Usually there would be 10-12 things on here, but there's only 8. I know I should be grateful, but I'm not. It's still a lot of hard work and it could go on until 10 or 11 at night. My dad makes a great amount of money, so we have a large house. Thankfully there's not a basement and I can at least keep a room.

Well, there was no use in complaining.

The last time I did that I almost died.

I wonder why I stopped it?

* * *

"Hurry up Amaimon! You're so slow at cooking! We're all starving!" My father yelled angrily. I sped around the kitchen, willing for the food to cook faster.

"I'm sorry father! It's almost done!" I yelled back, a very small hint of fear in my voice. Oh please chicken, hurry up!

"If it isn't done in the next five minutes you will be punished! For each minute longer it takes to cook, another minute will be added onto your beating!" He yelled back. I felt my heart sink in my chest and checked on the chicken.

Yes! Only 2 more minutes! Today must be my lucky day...

I quickly pulled the chicken out of the oven and got the other food ready. I put the food in the middle of the large table and got everyone their requested drinks. I panted in exhaustion as I waited for father's response.

He hesitantly took a bite of the chicken. My heart started pounding heavily as I saw him immediately spit it out in disgust and pushed his plate far away from him. "What is this bullshit?! It tastes like ass!" he shouted and stood up. I felt my knees give in and I fell to the floor. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no...

"I-I'm sorry! I tried my best! Please don't hurt me!" I shouted in fear and held my hands above my head. I felt something kick me in the stomach and I doubled over in pain. No! No! No! NO!

"Oh, I know the perfect punishment for you..." My father said evilly. I shivered in pure terror as I saw Lucifer and Mephisto sharing a knowing look. They knew what was going to happen to me...

I felt him grab me by my pointed tip on my hair. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain. "You know what you little shit... I'm just gonna lock you up in your room. Only I will be able to access it. No food, no water, no nothing. Only whatever you have left in your room is what you'll get." He then threw me to the floor and kicked me. "Now get!"

I scrambled out of the kitchen and immediately slammed my door and locked it. I panted heavily as my breath returned to my body. I felt my lip tremble and tears fall from my eyes.

I'm so sick of it! I want to die! I don't want to live this life full of abuse anymore!

I'm sick of smiling to people and acting like I'm ok when I'm not! I want to cease to breathe! I'm done! DONE!

I started crying into my knees as my back leaned against the door. Through my blurry eyes I could barely make out what day it was.

November 30th. Praise the lords! Today was the day! I slowly stood up and walked over to my nightstand.

There was a sharp knife there.

I picked it up and positioned it over my heart.

Even though I had a sucky and shitty life, I have one thing to be grateful for. Rin. I'm happy that he was there and didn't see me as the freak. Everyone thought that I had put eyeliner on because my bags were so dark. They all thought that my clothing style was weird. They thought everything about me was wrong, so they left me alone. Only Rin saw me for who I was and cared for me enough to keep me going. He's stopped my suicide for long enough... I'm sorry Rin...

I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough for you...

I closed my eyes and I did it. Hahahaha! I did it! Finally it's over! I didn't scream in the agony I thought for sure was going to come. No... I only felt a numb feeling all over.

_I won't cry.. It'll be fine.. I'll just take my last breath and push it out of my chest until there is nothing left... Now I can rest in peace.._

A little while later, blood was pooled all around me. My face was a deathly pale and I couldn't move. I can't breathe as I bleed, but it's fine. This is so much better than getting a torturous punishment from him...

I really hope Rin will forgive me...

I slowly closed my eyes as I pushed my last breath out of my body.

Then, a calming peacefulness came over my senses.

* * *

(Rin P.O.V.)

Have you ever met a friend that was like a living legend to you? Someone who pulled through the tough times even when it was unbearable? I have... His name was Amaimon.

Rain was pouring down on December 4th.. The day of his funeral... Only I came. It made me want to punch everyone who rejected his life into oblivion, but there's nothing I can do.

All the times he's talked about suicide... I thought it was a joke. He even said it was pretend. I didn't think he'd actually do it.

I was sitting down in front of his grave, bowing my head. It was hard to tell if it was rain or tears coming from my eyes but it was more than likely tears.

"How can you say you were so helpless Amaimon... You're being selfish! You thought you found an exit to your pitiful life, but you didn't! You left me here in hell to deal with life without you!" I screamed at his grave. "What about our friendship?! This was a selfish and senseless thing to do you idiot! Can you hear me?! Selfish!" I continued to scream.

I sobbed pitifully as I continued to just sit there in the cold rain. "Fuck you Amaimon... Let's just end this... You obviously didn't care enough about me to stay. Did you even think that maybe you could have lived with me and had a better life?! You took the easy way out!" I cried.

I slowly stood up and stared at his grave, hoping that he did hear me. Even if he didn't, it felt good to get that out of my system. I put my hand in my pockets and started to leave the cemetery.

"Huh... You really were like a living legend Amaimon... May you rest in peace.."

* * *

...

...

...

Well... Um... I listened to this song and... This is what came to mind... To really understand this better, you should listen to The Loss by Hollywood Undead. I used some of the lyrics in this Fanfic

Not much to say except sorry if you cried. Now, if you'll excuse me *sobs in emo corner*

*sniff* Review?

~Jay


End file.
